Love Is Worth The Fight
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: Amy made a mistake when she broke up with Matt, and now she will do anything to get him back! Told in Amy's POV! I can honestly say this is one of the best fics I have written so far. Please R/R


Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Distribution- if anyone wants to use this story just ask me, and I will be glad to let you, just give me credit.  
  
Characters- Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Chris Irvine, Stacy Keibler, Andrew Martin, Nora Greenwald, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Adam Copeland, Jason Reso, and Torrie Wilson.  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat crying in my locker room, for about the fiftieth time that day. I don't know why, but every time I see Matt with Nora, I can't help but get sick to my stomach. Yes, Nora is my friend, and so is Matt, but I wish to be more than friends with Matt.  
  
Matt and I have known each other forever. Whenever I was still in Indies I met Matt and Jeff. I asked them to watch my match, and I ended up performing horribly, but obviously Matt saw something in me, because he said that him and Jeff have a ring that they use for training every Sunday.  
  
  
  
This whole Matt/Lita romance is eating me alive. I swear there is passion in our kisses, but Matt doesn't act like it anymore. And now, to top it all off, all of my friends are pairing up. Stacy and Andrew started dating a month ago, and they are in a stage where they can't keep their hands off of each other. Stephanie and Chris are now engaged, and are to be married in 5 months. And Jeff and Trish have been dating for 4 months, and can't go for a minute without at least holding hands.  
  
A knock at the door disturbs my thoughts, so I quickly dry my tears and go to answer it. Of course Trish is standing there. I knew she would. One because she had seen me run off earlier after Matt's match, and two because Jeff had just fought against Rob, and it looked as if he twisted his ankle, so I knew she would come right to team extreme's locker room to check on him.  
  
"Hey blondie, Jeff isn't here. I'm guessing he's with trainer." I say opening the door up to allow the petite blonde to enter.  
  
"Why do you automatically assume I am here to see Jeff?" Trish questions me. She goes and sits down sideways on the bench, placing her legs on either side.  
  
I laugh knowing she is worrying her head off right now about rainbow bright, because she keeps twisting her hair, which is a sign of her being uncomfortable, worried, or nervous.  
  
"You doing ok?" Trish asks.  
  
I sigh thinking how to answer her question. I mean what am I supposed to do just snap at my friend and say, 'Does it look like I'm ok? The guy I love just played tonsil hockey with his girlfriend right in front of me!' But that's not the type of person I am, so I simply just answer by nodding my head no. And here comes the tears again.  
  
"Amez, it's gonna be ok. It really is, I promise. Matt is just being a jackass right now, Nora is only his rebound for you!" Trish states.  
  
Whoops! Guess I forgot to mention that Matt and I have a past. Yes we dated, and yes I hurt him, but only because I was afraid of commitment. After breaking up I realized that he was the man of my dreams, and that I needed him in my life. Having Matt in my life is like breathing. Without him I suffocate.  
  
We both looks up as the door opens, and in walks Matt with Jeff right behind him, hobbling on crutches.  
  
"Oh my god!" Trish shrieks. She runs right to young Jeffery's rescue and helps him sit down.  
  
"Jeff, I rest my case, you are an idiot!" I laugh, but stop when Matt starts to laugh as well. Turning my back to him I begin packing up my bag that I had brought to the arena. After finishing, I turn around, and as Trish would put it, she is healing Jeff's wounds. In other words, she has her tongue so far down his throat that he can't even think about the pain in his ankle right now. "Are you two going to be able to pull apart by yourselves, or am I going to have to get pliers?"  
  
"Very funny." Trish scolds me after pulling away from lover boy.  
  
"I sure thought so." I shrugged. "So, we staying? We going? What's the plan?"  
  
"We'll go ahead and get onto the road," Jeff said standing to his feet and resting the crutches under his arms. "You coming Matt?"  
  
I swear when I heard Jeff ask if Matt was riding with us I felt my heart sink to my ankles. For some reason I was furious with the elder Hardy today, and I did not need to be in a car with him for the 16 hour drive we had ahead of us to the next city.  
  
"Yeah, Nora went ahead and caught a ride with Torrie earlier, she has an autograph signing to get to." Matt said.  
  
Well, at least Nora won't be there. "We just needed a yes or no answer, not the whole story!" I snapped. Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? I totally regret saying that as of this moment, since Matt is looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Sorry," I mumble, "I'm just really tired, and I need a break."  
  
"I understand Leet, we all need a break." He grinned.  
  
Oh god, that grin! And he called me Leet, which is what he called me at first when he found out my ring name would be Lita! "So, should we get going?" I asked hoisting my bag up on my shoulder.  
  
"Let's hit the road!" Trish said. She put her bag on her shoulder, and Matt took his and Jeff's bags.  
  
We got to the rented suburban and threw all of our bags, and Jeff's crutches into the bag. Matt got into the drivers seat, and I got into the passengers seat. Then Jeff, with the help of Trish climbed into the back, with the small blonde following him. Every once in a while I would steal glances at the couple in the back through the rear view mirror. They would either just be cuddled up, or making out. But when I looked back at around 1:45, they were passed out. Jeff was lying on his side, with his back against the back of the seat. Trish was in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck, with Jeffro's lips practically permanently pressed to the crown of Trish's head. Their legs were tangled together, with their feet propped up on a pillow, since Jeff was supposed to keep his sprained ankle elevated to keep swelling down.  
  
Smiling, I carefully leaned over them, and reached into the way back of the vehicle. Digging around I felt the 2 blankets I was looking for and my feather pillow. Unfolding the heavier blanket I placed it over Jeff and Trish. "Pull over." I whispered to Matt.  
  
"Why?" he asked me.  
  
"Because your tired, and about to pass out. I can drive for a while." I insisted.  
  
Matt reluctantly agreed and parked the car on the side of the rode. Before getting out, I lowered the seat down enough so that Matt could sleep, but still kept it high enough so that it didn't crush the two sleeping beauties in the back seat. I set the pillow up at the top of the seat and unfolded the blanket. I got out of the car, after Matt opened my door, and walked to the other side. Once inside the warm vehicle again, I adjusted the seat and steering wheel to fit me. I turned on the radio and turned the volume so that I could hear it, but so that the three could sleep. After digging through my cd's I pulled out Linkin Park and popped it into the player. By the time I pulled off the side of the road Matt was sound asleep. I knew he was getting tired.  
  
After hours of driving I pulled into a gas station. After stopping the car I turned around to wake up Jeff and Trish, but much to my surprise Jeff was awake. He was writing in his poetry/song book, though he looked to be in an uncomfortable position I knew he wouldn't unwrap his arms from around Trish. Getting back into dreamland I realized that Matt used to do stuff like that to me. Just little things that showed how much he loved me.  
  
I guess Jeff realized I was looking back at them, because his voice broke my thoughts. "Morning Amez!" he said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Morning Jeff. Do you need anything from inside?" I asked.  
  
"I'm gonna use the rest room." He said sitting up, and pulling Trish with him.  
  
Trish opened her eyes slowly, and smiled up into the emerald green gaze of the man she loved. I have almost forgotten the feeling of waking up in a loved one's arms, and that is just another thing I envy about Trish.  
  
"I'm gonna wake up Matt, and get more gas. You two can go ahead and go inside." I say. They smile and nod at me. It's amazing Jeff hurts his ankle one night, and the next morning he's walking on it. Turning over to Matt I run my fingers softly down the side of his face, and his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Your pillow is the best." He mutters sitting up and running his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I guess. We are at a gas station if you want anything." I say opening the car door and hopping out. Matt follows and he walks over to my side of the car.  
  
"Let me pay for that." He says handing me his credit card.  
  
I take it since he agreed to let me drive last night, and slide it through the little slot.  
  
"I miss you Leet." Matt whispers.  
  
I look up, shock obviously written all over my face. Before I can say anything Matt starts talking again.  
  
"I problly shouldn't have said that. You have made it perfectly clear that we are best as friends. But I can't get rid of this sharp stabbing pain in my heart."  
  
Ok, the only thing going through my mind right now is to kiss him. But, I don't. Maybe he is just saying all this because he is lonely since Nora isn't riding with us, and looking at Jeff and Trish together just makes him sad. Hell! At least he has a girlfriend. "Umm, can you pump this? I need to go to the bathroom." I say jogging away before he can answer me.  
  
After doing my business, I join Trish and Jeff as they are picking out food. Trish grabs two Caramel Frappucionos in the little Starbucks glass bottles, which I am guessing are for her, and me, and Jeff grabs two little cartons of orange juice, which are for him and Matt. I grabbed a box of the glazed donut holes. After paying for our stuff, we joined Matt, who was in the driver's seat, back in the car.  
  
"I could have still driven." I say getting into the passengers seat, and pulling it up all the way.  
  
"That's ok. You need some sleep before we get to the arena." Matt says back.  
  
After drinking all of my frappuciono, and gorging down 8 donut holes, I decided on getting some rest.  
  
9 hours later Trish woke me up. I couldn't believe I had actually slept that long, but then again I did have a lot on my mind. Without saying a word to Matt, Jeff, and Trish I grabbed my bags and headed inside the arena, having nothing on my mind but a shower, and checking the lists of matches.  
  
After dropping my stuff off at my assigned locker room I headed to the green room. Deciding not to go inside, I just peered at the list of matches and skits. My heart had fallen when I read what my plans were for the night.  
  
Matt and Lita brake up!  
  
Yes, they had made our onscreen relationship seem like it was going downhill, but I never thought a day like this would come. Now the only chance I got to kiss Matt is getting taken away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so please tell me honestly think about this fic. In my personal opinion it is one of my best yet! So, please tell me if you absolutely loved it, or hated it. Laterz! ~The Lovely Jade~  
  
  
  
Preview for next chappie- Amy deals with the onscreen change, and spills all her feelings out to Trish, Stephanie, and Stacy. 


End file.
